The Marriage Mission
by Eclectic Enthraller
Summary: CArmen and Gary Giggles are required to go on a mission alone and they have to act as newly weds in honeymoon to not invite the suspicion of others...R&R lots bye!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I've been planning to write this one for a very long time and I found the time today so.....................**

**This happens just after "Island Of Lost Dreams" and before Game over**

**Read and review lots!**

* * *

THE MARRIAGE MISSION

**_Chapter - 1_**

"Mom, I don't know why dad never understands that I'm a grown up now" said Carmen sitting in front of the mirror.

"Oh honey, all dads are like that"

Carmen turned to her mother asking "Seriosly?"

"Oh yes, believe me" said her mother with a serious look.

"So you and you're grandpa had problems about dad as well?"

"Problems, that's an understatement now, we had wars" said her mother and Carmen looked disgruntled.

"Don't worry about him, he's the secretary of the OSS now, he won't bother you much"

"I wish"

"Come on, time for school" Ingrid said clapping her on the back and leaving the room to find Juni.

"Time for school indeed" Carmen took one final look at herself in the mirror and left the room as well.

* * *

"Hey brother, ready for school?" asked Gerti Giggles emerging from her room in their spykid uniform.

"Yeah" Gary said uncertain.

"You're still not worried about Carmen and Juni being the spy kids of the year, are you?"

"Nope, we could beat them anyday"

"Do you really want to beat her?"

Gary turned to stare at Gerti who said "Alright, fine. You're in denial, I understand"

"Pfff, you understand nothing"

"Let's just go" Gerti said knowing that if she took it further her brother would probably freak out.

* * *

"Juni, drive a little faster will you?"

"Why the hurry?" asked Juni still not accelerating.

"Because, my class starts in just 10 minutes"

"It's not my fault that we ran out of fuel" stated Juni as a matter of fact.

"Just drive faster"

Finally they arrived at the OSS school campus and Carmen jumped out of the car in minutes took her bag and ran to the class.

"First day of school and I just gotta be late, shit!" she ran all the way to the classroom and she was out of breath as she said "Excuse me" and started panting. An odd looking man with thick framed glasses and a weird looking black suite stared at her from the class.

"My, my the spy kid of the year late on the first day of school" he said in a soar voice and Carmen already started hating the guy. The other kids in the class room stared at her and some smirked and she saw that Gary Giggles was one among the ones who were having fun with her embarrasment.

"Do come in" the weird guy with the weird suite said and Carmen moved her feet mechanically and to her misfortune she had to sit near Damien Blank who was like always eating, chewing or spitting gum on people.

* * *

After the horrendous class was over Carmen took her bag pack and left to find her locker. She saw that her time table was full and she had classes almost every hour with no recess in between. She saw her digital watch which read that it was ten past thirty and turned with her books and bang she collided with someone. For a moment she could only see the blond hair of a girl and she started apologising profusely.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine" the blond girl said looking up and Carmen remembered her from her earlier class that day.

"By the way, I'm Olivia Straton" she said bringing her hand forward.

Carmen took it and said "Carmen Cortez, nice to meet you"

"See you in class" Olivia said and walked away leaving Carmen to her thoughts. Carmen had to agree that Olivia Straton was a very good looking collected her books and left for her next class.

Carmen entered her next class and noticed that there were some spots left but she also noticed that Olivia was sitting near Gary and they were both talking and laughing about something. Carmen saw a seat next to them empty and decided to join in telling herself that she was _not _jealous. As Gary didn't notice her coming because he was turnining in his chair to talk to Olivia, Carmen had no other way to reveal her presence except to interrupt them.

"Hey Gary, long time no see" Carmen said dumping her books on the table.

"Uhhh" Gary said turning around to see Carmen "Hey Carmen" he said a bit awkwardly.

"Hey, so how was you're holidays?" Carmen asked good naturedly.

Gary who thought that she was trying to insult him by bringing his past in said "No fun, I was after all revoked of my privelages"

"Oh" said Carmen, she had completely forgotten about that and before she could say anything Gary had already turned back to Olivia and they were laughing and talking again. Carmen had to accept that it was a little irritating.

In all the classes Carmen had she saw Olivia and Gary sitting together, talking together and laughing together. Since when did Gary Giggles, cool reserved spy boy talk so much. At the end of the day she saw Gary walking Olivia back to her locker and Carmen was over the edge. First day of school sucked too much and she needed to get home and vent.

* * *

"We ran out of fuel on the way to school" Carmen shouted to her mother in their dressing room.

"Honey.." Ingrid tried but to no avail, Carmen had just started to vent.

"I was late to class, got embarrased in front of everyone, I had to sit near Damien Blank and put up with all the chewing and stuff......"

"Sweety" Ingrid tried again but her daughter probably didn't even hear her as she continued to vent.

"Gary Giggles and that new girl Olivia are just so close, I mean since when did Gary talk so much to anyone?" and now Ingrid had an understanding look on her face.

"Arrgggh" Carmen shouted and flopped on the couch.

"Oh honey, I know it's been a bad day but I have a little news that would brighten you up"

"I doubt it" said Carmen.

"Well, you have a new mission"

"WHAT?" Carmen said getting up and facing her mother, her mom was right that it did cheer her up a bit.

* * *

**So, I know not many people write for spy kids but I love that movie. I promise to update as soon as I can procided you review lots! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to my lovely 8 reviewers!!! I LOVE SPY KIDS, I am so happy you reviewed and don't worry I am not giving up on this story yet! **

**CHAPTER - 2**

Carmen got up from her bed wondering what the new mission would be about and thinking if she'd have to take Juni again. She really didn't want to take Juni with her. She loved her brother of course but he always stood in her way when they were on a mission. He always managed to mess up while she could have completed the same task elegantly and fluidly.

She got out of her room which was finally hers. Juni decided he could sleep by himself and Carmen couldn't be more pleased. She observed that she and her mom were the only ones in their home.

She asked "Where's dad and Juni?" to her mom.

Busted. Ingrid thought before replying "They are out of town at the moment", she tried her best to keep a straight face but she couldn't.

"Mom" Carmen said looking at her mother, "I could tell when you're lying about something, where is Juni and Dad?"

Ingrid thought that there was really no point in not telling her daughter. She sighed and came closer to Carmen. She pointed to the couch and asked Carmen to sit which she did before Ingrid spoke again "That is what the mission is about, both you're father and Juni are missing"

"What?" Carmen asked unable to believe what she was hearing. "How?"

"Well, you know you're father was supposed to pick up Juni today because you were having extra classes. Gregorio left his office at 5:00 pm today and then reported at you're school at 5:15pm, they left in a OSS company car, that's as far as we know now"

Carmen was scared, she really was but she was a Cortez and she would bring back her father and brother no matter what. She had something else on her mind and she voiced her question to her mother "If Juni is not my partner for the project then who is?"

"Ooh, you're going to like this, it's Gary Giggles"

Although she knew she shouldn't be happy at a time like this she was. Her mother and her drove to the OSS head office fairly quickly. As the OSS secretory had been kidnapped there were a lot of people busily working about and they reached Gregorio's office where they were all called for a meeting.

* * *

The Giggles, Gregorio's brother and all the other important department heads were already assembled and everyones attention was focussed on a flat screen where the President of America would appear soon enough.

"Hello everyone, I see it's a time of crisis" said the President.

"Yes, it is " replied Donnagen Giggles.

"The Mission details, Giggles and Cortez, please step forward" said the President.

"Yes, " they both said simultaneously and stepped front.

"Now, except Ingrid Cortez and Amanda Giggles everybody here, kindly leave" and eventhough Gerti and Donnagen looked stunned they moved out anyway. Anyone couldn't very well deny the Presidents orders.

After all of them left and the devices in the room had been deactivated, the President spoke again. "This is a very complicated mission, this is not some freak trying to control people's minds, not someone trying to build a mini army out of children, not someone designing a miniature zoo. In short, it's a real adult mission but I hear Gary and Carmen are almost eighteen and the best in their field so........"

"Please tell us the details of the mission" said Amanda.

"Of course, a group of anti-socialists have designed a virus that could infect and kill millions of people if disseminated at the proper conditions. Gregorio invented this group were somewhere near a hidden land like the Island of Lost Dreams" Ingrid looked baffled that her husband would hide such a thing from her and opened her mouth but the President held up a hand to silence her. "Spy rules, nothing you're not accustomed with Ingrid. Anyway, when Gregorio tried to locate this hidden land the tracking devices in the land found the signal and terminated the lines. But there was a signal from the same area a few days later and our sources managed to pick it up and founf the exact location of the land. The sad news is they acted before us"

"So, now we have to send our children to rescue them and to secure a potentially harmful biological weapon?" asked Ingrid particularly emphaszing the word children.

"We are not children" said Carmen and Gary immediately.

"But to send them against a group of maniacs alone, God knows what could happen" said Amanda.

"Oh were not going the usual way about this one . They are going to pretend like a newly wed couple and get invited to the ball on nineteenth of February at the Hotel where the terrorists are staying. Go find their location through underground tunnels, take the weapon and come out"

"A hotel in a hidden land"

"It's not actually hidden, it's a summer resort but the location of the weapon manufacturing was kept hidden"

"WAIT, you want me to pretend like I'm married?" asked Carmen outraged and added "to him" she pointed at Gary and shouted indignantly looking absolutely horror struck. Gary's face showed the slightest hint of hurt before he masked and hid under his indifferent demneur. However, his mother noticed it and she was glad and sad at the same time. She had to get Gary to loosen up around this girl.

"A good spy is ready to do anything " said the President. "If you don't want to, I could ask Olivia Straton who is a very talented spy in our midst to do it and wipe you're memories off this instant, it's you're choice"

"You should probably ask her to do it" said Gary although he had no wish to be doing the project with the new girl.

"No" Carmen immediately shouted glaring daggers at Gary which both of the adults in the room found amusing.

But Gary didn't stop there "You would take this project personally because you're family is involved and that would interrupt you're work as a spy. Olivia Straton should be the one to be given this project"

"Say it Gary, you want Olivia to come along so that you could have her flirting and fiddling with you all the way, now don't you think that would be interrupting?" Carmen came closer and closer as she asked and Gary was finally backed up against the wall. He didn't know what to say, he was stunned. Ingrid cleared her throat to say that they were still here. Carmen moved away and looked at the screen where the President was watching it all with fun. He would personally send those two together just to see the tension and the fireworks after it.

"I am going on this project, my family being involved is all the more reason for me to go" said Carmen with finalty.

"Good, and you ?"

Gary finally seemed to break off from his reverie and replied "Yeah, I am going too"

" Ingrid and Amanda , you would always be allowed to contact and and help them too but being stationed at the OSS head office"

"Good" said . She was going to love this project.

"So, I assume you'll have to prepare for the marriage tomorrow"

"WHAT?" asked Gary and Carmen simultaneously.

"We plan to make it as real as possible. And by the way you're names will be Carmen Black and Gary Sutherland from now on until this project is over. All details entailing this project is strictly confidential" and the President left leaving a very confused group behind.

"So, let's have it at the Pristine Chapel tomorrow morning" said .

"Yeah, just the four of us, we could say it was a rushed marriage or create simulations like other people are there as well" said Ingrid.

"We should create simulations" said Amanda. She was really all up for this project.

**So, how was it?? Review & Review lots. Good bye!**

**: ) Love Jayne! By the way Amanda is Gary's mother!!!! **


End file.
